Hao Pan et Yohndy à Nowhereland
by Jabun
Summary: Devinez c'est qui: ilporte des collant, une jupe et tout ça c'est vert... Non, c'est pas la mascotte des cereales lucky charms, Its Hao as Peter Pan! HIiiii, pitié ne me frapper pas, java juste po d'idées. Et y va probablement avoir du yaoi à venir...


Coucou, c'est moi Jabun et ma première fic!!!!!!!!! Comme je suis emmerdée et sadique, j'ai décider de torturer Hao, juste pour le fun...

Hao : et comment tu compte t'y prendre?

Jabun : en t'envoyant à Nowhereland, très cher Hao Pan.

Hao : c'est pas NEVERland par hasard?

Jabun : je me fout de ce détail comme de ma première couche-culotte.

Hao : ah...

Jabun : bon, pas de temps à perdre avec toi, y faut que j'aille chez la costumier chercher tes  

            tits bas-collants vert...

Hao : oO

Jabun : pour les rôles, Hao tu va être Peter Pan.

Hao :toujours plonger dans un profond coma oO

Jabun : Wendy ça va être Yoh…

Yoh : Pas encore un esi'd'yaoi?????????

Jabun : J'ai PO fini!!!! Dans les tit frères de Wendy, Michael (le plus petit) va être Manta et John (l'autre à lunette) va être Lyserg…

Lyserg : J'ai pas d'lunette…

Jabun : J'AI DIT J'AI PAS FINI STIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  XQ

tlm : ... o.o

Jabun : Hn, Capitaine Hook va être jouer par Sylva, son gros assistant Mr.Smee va être Rackist avec un costume de sumo, la fée Clochette va être jouée par Ren...

Ren : WHAT THE FCK??????????

Jabun: Tbarnac, si ça continu, la présentation des personnage va durer 5 chapitres. Le                   

            Crocodile va être joué par Spirit of Fire, le chef indien c Goldova, sa fille Jeanne et             

            les enfants perdus vont être joués par Horo, Chocolove et Opacho. Bon, on va enfin

            commencer cette maudite fic de merde avant qu'elle finisse.

Par une belle soirée d'hiver, Yohndy s'amusait à raconter des histoires à coucher dehors à ses petits  frères,  Johnerg et Manchael.

Yoh :Et c'est comme ça que le meurtrier du « texas chainsaw massacre » coupa Cendrillon en sept morceau et le telephone sonna et une voix sensuelle dit alors : « Je reviendrai... »...

Lyserg : C'est l'histoire la plus poche que j'ai jamais entendu, t'en pense quoi Manchael?

Manta : oO

Yoh : Ça va pas Manta…? Euh, Manchael?

Manta :Oo

Lyserg :prend un baton et le poke Ça va, il est juste évanouit.

Yoh : OK, on a juste a ouvrir la fenêtre pour lui faire de l'air s'en va ouvrir la fenêtre

Hao : Yo! Je suis Hao Pan!!!!

Yoh : Eh regarde Johnerg! Ya le tit bonhomme Lucky Charms à la fenêtre!!!

Hao : --¿

Lyserg : Non, c'est juste Hao avec des collants et un jupe.

Yoh et Lyserg : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hao : Jabun, je peut les tuer? ¤

Jabun : Nan, on en a encore besoin pour le reste de l'histoire.

Hao : Sht.

Hn, après que Hao Pan sois rentré par la fenêtre, se sois présenté et que Yohndy et Johnerg ont arrêter de cramper, Hao Pan décida de les amener dans Nowhere...euh Neverland. Une fois rendu là bas il les amena chez lui et les présenta aux enfants perdus Foxhoro, Skupacho et Rabocolove.

Manta : C'est gentil de nous avoir amener ici Hao Pan.

Hao : Ouin, on va dire...

Yoh : Ça mérite bien un p'tit bisou -... KYAAAAAA!!!! crie comme une fille C'EST

          C'EST KOA ÇA?????

Ren : c'est moi la fée clochette. Je suis très possessive et hystérique. Hahaha.

Jabun : REN!!! Mets de l'intonnation merdeuh!!!!

Ren : crève maudite folle.

Jabun :...

Sylva : entre en rush dans la tite maison NIAHAHA!!! C'est moi le capitaine Hook!!! Je suis venu pour tuer Hao Pan, décapiter les enfants perdus et molester le travesti.

Jabun : O?

Sylva : Bah quoi, c'est ça quié marquer dans mon script.

Jabun :OK, c'est pas grave, continuer.

Sylva : Ouais... comme je disait.

C'est ainsi que débarquèrent une centaine de pirates (paches déguisés en pirates) et kidnappèrent Hao Pan, les enfants perdus, Yohndy, Johnerg et Manchael. Est-ce que Hao Pan va crèver? Est ce que les enfants perdu vont réussir à s'échapper? Est ce que le capitaine Hook va vraiment violer Yoh ou vont-ils tous réussirent à s'échapper? Faites des reviews SVP et vous le saurez peut-être. ¨¨


End file.
